


Семейный праздник

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drama, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: В Рождественскую ночь мы суетимся, бегаем. Но для чего? Для своей семьи и близких, разумеется. Но что, если у тебя нет семьи? Что, если тебе не для кого наряжать ёлку, или же готовить рождественские вкусности?





	Семейный праздник

_«Жизнь — вещь смешная. Порой мы не видим ни себя, ни последствий, что наносят наши поступки. В Рождественскую ночь мы суетимся, бегаем. Но для чего? Для своей семьи и близких, разумеется. Но что, если у тебя нет семьи? Что, если тебе не для кого наряжать ёлку, или же готовить рождественские вкусности?»_

Рейвен прогуливалась по торговому центру, что располагался недалеко от школы Ever After. Ей нужно было купить подарки друзьям. Рождественского настроения у девушки не имелось. Она смотрела на счастливые лица проходящих мимо персонажей. Они были очень счастливы и рады. Рейвен рассматривала пышные украшения, что свисали отовсюду, гирлянды, что украшали прилавки магазинов, даря свет покупателям, или просто любопытным прохожим. И во всём этом великолепии она ощущала себя лишней.

Рождество — праздник семейный. Но что такое семья? В понимании Рейвен, это люди, которые несут ответственность за твоё прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Только и всего. Она никогда не чувствовала теплоты домашнего очага, запаха пряностей, заботливо испечённых специально к Рождеству. Она не понимала этого. Да, у неё есть друзья, но она не станет навязываться к ним, вторгаться в их семью под Рождество. Уж лучше провести праздник очередной раз одной, _у себя_.

Думая о своём, девушка нечаянно наткнулась на Китти, что несла парочку небольших коробок у себя в руках.

— Привет, закупаешься подарками? — Рейвен непринуждённо улыбнулась.

— Да. Думаю, что ты тоже, — подмигнула ей Чешир. — Слушай, ты не знаешь, где бы мне достать немного красной мишуры?

— Нет, извини, я сама ужасно запуталась в этих магазинах, — девушка отвела взгляд на одну из ближайших вывесок.

— Что же, весёлого тебе Рождества, Рейвен, — Китти пошла дальше, мурлыча себе под нос один из рождественских гимнов.

«Даже у этой кошки есть настроение праздновать», — тоскливо думала Рейвен, смотря ей в след.

Девушка решила зайти в магазин «Всё для чаепития», естественно, чтобы присмотреть подарок для Мэдди. За прилавком стоял Мартовский Заяц и пил чай, что совсем не удивительно.

— О, Рейвен, ты тоже здесь! — услышала девушка знакомый голос.

— Эппл, дай угадаю, тоже ищешь подарок для Мэдди? — Рейвен подошла к ней.

— Да, — судя по всему, у этой будущей королевы тоже настроения навалом. — Как твои дела? Уже украсила ёлку? — Эппл невинно хлопала своими ресницами. Она даже не замечала, как Рейвен изменилась в настроении буквально за одно мгновение.

— Ну, я не планирую праздновать, — немного грустно произнесла девушка, отводя взгляд куда-то в пол.

— Почему? Это же Рождество! — воскликнула Эппл. — Как же так?

— Я никогда не праздновала Рождество, — с горечью ответила Рейвен.

Эппл внимательно смотрела на Рейвен и не знала, что сказать. Ведь для неё Рождество — это всегда что-то праздничное, грандиозное, семейное… Тут девушка поняла. Семья — вот, в чём проблема.

— Ты можешь отметить Рождество со мной, с моей семьёй, — мягко улыбнулась юная королева.

— Нет, так нельзя. Я не могу. Твоя семья не примет меня, — Рейвен посмотрела Эппл в глаза. — Ты не должна портить своё Рождество мной. Праздники отмечают только со своей семьёй.

— Ты часть моей семьи, Рейвен Квин, — Вайт обняла девушку.


End file.
